


Angel

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Aren't you tired of being such an angel?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 8





	Angel

Ryou’s lips are pursed as he gazes into the mirror. “You made a mess,” he complains, shortly. “I can’t go to school like this—there’s no way I can hide it.”

From where he’s lounging on the bed, Bakura laughs. “Please,” he says. “You were the one who begged me to do it. And how could I resist? You were so _tight_ —”

“ _Bakura_ ,” Ryou cuts him off, face hot. With a sigh, he cranes his neck in the mirror again. Bruises wrap around the column of his throat like a necklace: a choker of blues and purples, stark against his skin. “We’re supposed to keep it a secret.”

“Your rule, not mine.” There’s almost a bitterness to the words—but it’s gone as soon as Ryou turns, eyes narrowed. Bakura’s mouth is curled into a smile. “And besides, aren’t you tired of being such an angel all the time?” His grin widens, and he says, so low it’s a whisper, “Don’t you want to be _bad_?”


End file.
